Ooo's Ending
by Sun on Yee
Summary: Ooo seemed to be at it's finest until a world threat returned from PB's past. ATOC's involved.


**A/A/N: Alright before I start i'm going to say this is my first story. You've heard that millions of times but yeh. Please don't tell me i'm horrible at such things.**

**I'm a newb.**

**So I newb it up.**

**ANYWAYS, enjoy the story and I'll attempt to update soon.**

**Peace off. (Until you hit the bottom, caus' you know.. I'll be there.)**

* * *

In the midst of a dark room, it would've been pitch black if a single lamp light wasn't on. The lamp light shined on our damsel in distress, Princess Bubblegum. Tied to a chair, and silent she was, until a shriek from the candy princess's lips arose. Pulled by the hair her face was dragged within water, her screams traveling with her.

_She had walked down the dim halls of her own candy kingdom. With a turn, she opened a door to her left to see everybody in party hats. "Surprise!" they shouted._

_"A surprise seeing you again, mi'lady." said a voice._

A gasp for air was heard as her face was lifted from the waters. She immediately looked down at her feet tied to the legs of the chair. Her pink hair long and soaked, dripped onto the floor, making a tiny puddle.

"It's a shame, really." said a figure. This figure walked into the light. Tall, human like skin, a brown-haired fellow. Red sweater, ripped jeans, ankle boots, and nekojin ears followed ny a tail. His smile sharp. "Chamberlain." the breathless princess managed to say. "All those years ago," he began. "Rejected. But in an isolation chamber. A mental facility. Why? Because darling little bubblegum never accepted my plans, my offer." PB watched him. "Even so recently, I thought you'd change your mind." He smiled, circling around the chair. "Chambe-" "SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING!" He loudly interrupted. His facial expressions seemed so broken, from a smile to a yell she almost seemed bipolar. With this, he lurked back into the darkness. "We can still make this right, mi'lady." He continued, in such a soft voice. Princess tried wiggling her arms from behind the chair, but the rope was so tight she couldn't manage to do so. "I command you to stop all this." she started. "Release me at once!"

The boy's laughter was heard as he reappeared, kneeling in front of her. "Oh? You're in no position to command me you see." PB stared. "By all means, I command you."

"Just let me go!" She yelled. In attempt to free herself she headbutted the male, only for he himself to catch her forehead with one of his palms.

"Ah, no." He grinned. "Anyways, oh yes. Maddox. With your science, and my brains.. we can make this world a better place. Isn't that what any good princess wants?" He used his palms to manipulate the princess's forehead into nodding yes. But with a lick from the princess's tongue, he pulled his palms back, disgusted. "Yeah that's very attractive." He said in sarcastic tone. "I'll just wipe that off.." He said, wiping the spit upon the princess's pants.

"You're not going to get away with this." She said. "Oh, but I will." he replied. "Finn is my new product, Jake couldn't handle the changes, Marceline is out, Ice King really wasn't a challenge, and neither was any of your candy soliders." "M-" "Your swan was also my dinner honey. I forgot to mention that."

With silence, the Princess looked down. He kneeled down in front of her once more. "Maddox. We can still make this world a better place." A smile remained on his face, his tail curling up. In response the Princess spat on him. In returned he chuckled and licked her from her cheek up to her candy hair folicles. He stood up and leaned on the table behind her, which had a sink full of water in it. "Was that a no?" He chuckled. "You're insane if you think i'll ever help you." she said. "Go to hell."

"I guess eight years locked in a mental facility never cured me then." He said looking down. A army swissblade triggered within his sleeve, his expressions turning into another smile. "But surely, if I do go to hell, i'll be sure to meet you there." He grinned, as he took steps towards the chaired princess.

* * *

**A/A/N: Thank you for not giving up on my literature if you made it to the bottom of this. (Told ya' ill see you again.)**

**But anyways, review, i accept anonymous reviews, and we shall see if I can make a new chapter to your liking. **

**Peace off.**

**Boop!**


End file.
